How Did We Get Here?
by XxDrEaMcHiLdxX
Summary: I understand that you have to go. Now im paying my sentence but, don't ask me to live.. Not without you Naruto. Wanna give it a try? Be my guest! SasuNaru, vamp fic, AU, Yaoi. Rated M just to be safe.
1. Prologue: What I told you while

What I told you while you pretend to be asleep.  
**DISCLAIMER:** Nope they **Not** belong to me and I don't want to, Naruto is very happy belonging to Sasuke. **XD  
Warning: **bummer, don't know, bad grammar? and weird points of view? Yeah, maybe :rolls eyes:

SwEet **mAdNesS.**

I can't believe this, this was not suposse to happen. **Not like this.**

He was my everything, we were suposse to be together forever.

It all happen so quickly, I didn't see the signs, I was blind. If i could turn back the time. I will **not come to him.**

Sometimes we can't avoid who we are, he made everything so different that I totally forgott about it, who I was, What I was, **What I am.**

I was just liying there beside his lifeless body, he seems even more breakable like this, it almost looks like he's asleep.

Those piercing **blue eyes**,_ shut_.

That **seductive smile**, _gone_.

The perfect **tanned skin**, _pale, cold..._

The only thing that was still there, was the **smell of his blood**, that_ inviting smell_... but it didn't matter anymore.

He was **gone**, _because of me._

How did I let this happen?

**SwEet** mAdNesS.

I know it's forbidden to remember... but...

How to remember you without looking at the past?

* * *

So? what do you think, hate it, love it, wanna know what the hell happen?

If so, let me Know. Thanks, criticism will be appreciated it!


	2. Destiny Sucks!

**How much does it hurt?**

**Destiny** is a thing for **weak people**, people who believes that you **can't change** facts to made things better, for you and for everyone around you.

Ha, I was one of them. It was more easy to blame the destiny, that blame me myself. So my philosophy of life was easy, and stupid.

_I was, who I was, nothing more, nothing less._

And I was not a human beign. I was Uchiha Sasuke, vampire dammed to loneliness. There are some things out there that you haven't seen, so what do you doubt about what I am? Theres no need for explanation, that is besides my point.

Destiny has decide to make me wander through the word, and years, and lifetimes alone, full of thirst for revenge. How Idiotic I was.

So imagine my surprise when I found HIM. Him, my only real reason to be, and actually** BE**.

That Idiot, **My** Idiot.

The moment I knew Him I already knew He was going to be **my downfall...**

--------------------------------------------

Everything was wrong, the date (23 July) the weater (Sunny) and the chat I'd had with my oh so dearest big brother. I wasn't even thinking, just wandering thorugh the streets avoiding the sea of people that, no matter what, always seem to be going againts me.

I like living in the City, regardless about my brother says. The noise of everyday, the cars, the people coming and going, the traffic... everything. My favorite time of the day, the night, once the sun was down everything coming to life, the buildings, the neon signs... everything was better at night watching the city lights was my favorite time of the day.

So maybe the best thing to do, just to clear my mind, was going for a walk.

First mistake. _I should stay at home, as always._

As I was walking, without a crearly way to go something caught my attention hmm I still can feel the way that scent go through my body, making me shiver fulling my lungs with that delicious smell.

Im not quite a human but I do have the emotions, and as blind as I was due that scent I let myself go with the flow and I just turn around guide for impulse, curiosity.

Second mistake. _Im much stronger than my feelings_.

Finally I reach my goal, the scent was much stronger here, a small Bar, nothing to fancy. One of those places where nobody gives a shit of who you are. If it were another day, maybe I will just turn around and leave without looking back, not even a glance, but alas, that day everything was wrong.

I sign my destiny just going through that door.

People chatting, laughing, dancing as it their miserable life depended on it, the place was full of the scent, still I take my time.

Even with all the smell to smoke and beer I could feel the scent, stronger, powerful, I shiver again.

"What can I get you?" Some bartender pull me out of my trance. I just glare at him. "Beer, vodka, tequila?" Did he was hitting on me? what a drag.

"Beer" He let out a sigh, once I get what I want, I made myself clear, find the owner of such an exquisite scent take him, because I knew it was a he, and just go, safe and clear. Hn, yeah right.

Suddenly everybody was silent, people start shouting and getting near to the stage, teens started bouncing and the shout grew more feral, the lights go off and everybody became quiet,

the music begun, guitars tearing the silence, people screaming, and He was there, the owner of the scent...

He take the stage as if it was his own, all the attention for him, and I was on a spell...

_(1)So I run and hide and tear myself up  
Start again with a brand new name  
And eyes that see into infinity  
_

_I will dissapear I tould you once  
And I'll say it again  
I want my message read clear  
I'll show you the way, the way Im going_

_So I run and hide and tear myself up  
Start again with a brand new name  
And eyes that see into infinity_

Everybody was crazy, ecstatic He was perfect, with the blond hair and those piercing and seductive blue eyes, the perfect voice, husky, strong, I couldnt tear my eyes of him.

_I was almost there  
just a moment away for becoming unclear  
ever get the feeling youre gone?  
i'll show you the way, the way im going._

_So I run and hide and tear myself up  
Start again with a brand new name  
And eyes that see into infinity_

The way he move on the stage, the energy coming from him, and the scent that was exuding from every cell of his body, it was almost unbearable.

_So I Run  
Start Again  
With a brand new name  
With a brand new name_

_So I run and hide and tear myself up  
Start again with a brand new name  
And eyes that see into infinity_

_I will disappear..._

I was holding my breath, affraid that maybe all this was a spell or a dream. But once we made eye contact I knew he was real. The crowd start to scream even louder at the end of the performance, but with one esture he made, everybody went quiet.

"Thank you! You're the greatest this was for you" was It my mind or he look at me?

I was very confuse, I had never met a human like him, so inviting, at least for me.

"You" I called the bartender "Who is he?" The bartender give a glance to the stage, and then a smile grace his lips.

"Naruto Uzumaki" And he return to his job, the band was off the stage and everybody seem to go back to his old bussiness.

And I left, without taking his life. At least not for today.

_Naruto huh?_

* * *

And we're done! just for this chapter.

Thanks for those who review:

**haretikers: **Well You'll have to wait to see what happens.I decide **This Chapter is for you!** Just Because I can! And you were the first one to review so, yeah!  
**The Dessire Incident:** Sasuke kills Naruto? Not allowed to answer that, but as things are going in my head, this is going to get crazy!** XD** :hugs, kisses, and Naru plushies for you!:

I really don't know where this is going, but the idea just can't let me alone. I just hope this to turn out all right.  
**(1)** Capricorn (A brand New Name) By 30STM, not, not mine.

Criticism is well appreciated!


	3. Come and Tell Me Little Brother

**Come And Tell Me....**

It was hard, that first night. I wasn't able to think about anything else than that blond guy and that sweet scent of him, still I don't understand myself it'll be so easy to take his life, a few words, maybe some drinks, some laughs and he will be on my pocket, just like that. Easy. But why did I stoped? Why walking away? there wasn't any explanation for me to take those actions.

Maybe I should go back? _No, don't be stupid...you'll regret it latter_

Ah, there's my silly conscience.

Due the fact that I can't sleep, and no I don't use cofins or anything like that for your information, the only thing on my mind was that stupid blond guy and how delicious he smell. I couldn't help it his stupid blue eyes so full of emotions and that perfect voice, the way the lights on the stage make him glow and those tiny drops of sweat running from his forehead to the end of his face, caressing his throat making me put even more attention to it, the way he sang and how it make his pulse growing on speed making everything harder, for me, my instincts hitting me but I knew better, after all this years I was capable enough to control the predator in me...

"What's bottering you?" Ah just the person I didn't want to see.

"Hn" Perfect answer, gets me out of silly and aimless conversations.

"Hn, you know? After all this years I thought you were smartest, Hn isn't an answer little brother" Just shut up and leave, you'll not help, only make it worse.

"So im going to take a wild guest, may I?" If that will make you leave, then yes, be my guest.

Silence, that's not a good thing, not when it comes to my brother.

"Stop it Itachi" I hate him, he's the only one who can get inside my head and see everything.

"Interesting, Naruto huh?" Holy shit, I'd already forgotten his name, thank yo very much. "I almost can imagine the taste..." Oh yes, what a mother fucker he was.

"I was hungry, that's all. Don't let your mind made assumptions" I only had to made the right thing, walk away.

"If you were as hungry as I saw, then why did you..."

"I don't know ok? Not shut up and leave" There was no need to be polite with him anymore.

"Maybe I should meet this guy. Just to be sure"

"You don't have to be sure about anything, Now let me alone"

"Ok, if that what you want" Yes, that's what I want...

_And **HIS** blood_. Oh shut up.

I need this to stop, a visit to that bar tonight might help...

* * *

Thanks everybody, that's all for tonight.

**Review,** if you have the time and want to tell me how much you don't like this story. And I don't care if you just write: I hate it or I like it.

Oh I almost forgot, yes **I do need a Beta**, I know. So if you're interested about the job PM me or Email me, I will appreciate it.

Maybe Naruto will show up on the next chapter, I said maybe.


	4. Irremediable

**Irremediable.**

Somehow I had the abbility to KNOW things, just knew.

An example? Hn. Ok.

If I look into your eyes, I'm capable of KNOWING anything about you. Your fears, goals, dreams, hopes... even hints of your future, but only hints.

And that's how I knew that I was in love.

Although I couldn't see the consecuences of it.

It a was a sin.

I had sold myself to the devil. Since the day I had talked to him, touched him, kissed him, felt him...

And I don't regret anything. Except... No I didn't want to think about it.

Because it was irremediable.

* * *

One week, one fucking week and no signs of him.

Maybe destiny was trying to tell me something. This was so wrong, I need to just walk away.... But no, Im Uchiha Sasuke, and Uchihas never walk away, no matter what.

_Capricious boy._

What was all this? It's just a simple human!

_Not for you_.

Anyways, what was I going to do once I met him?

_Kill him._

I already had some plans in my head. If I wasn't strong enough (which wasn't the case) to resist till we were alone, I would have thirty-five seconds to kill everyone in this bar and leave no witnesses alive. In the chance that he agreed to come with me, (wich was the most probable case) I would take him to my place; make it more pleasurable. Oh yes, I can feel it now. The way his pulse will grew making his throat more tempting. The way his body grew warmer almost making his blood boil. The sweat will start to cover all his perfect body. Running from his face to his troat, filling all the room with that luscious scent...

Yes, I knew what I had to do....

_Ah, but you weren't ready for this, or Him for that matter._

"Hello Stalker" Hmm, it was so hard to bear. The scent, _his_ scent.

_Just hold your breath._

"Excuse me?" He was infront of me, too close for comfort. Now I could appreciate the features of his face, piercing blue eyes, tanned skin, small nose, and that perfect smirk. Seductive and somehow mischievious, flawless...

Never before had I come across a human like him before, perfect, after all a human. They are so fragile. We could crush them in a hug, and they smell so good. Every human is appealing to a vampire just because of the scent they have, a natural scent. Obviously some of them are more inviting than the others. Like this human to me, and it was a one in a million chance in our life to have the luck of finding this person. Some of us loose control once they cross paths with their person, others never have the pleasure of finding him or her.

So this means I'm one of the lucky ones?

_No, you're one of the damned._

* * *

**A/N:** mwahaha I have a Beta :does happy dance: so yeah, **thanks Ashley!** I was very bussy this week, but here's the chapter oh and Im planing to do (or at least try) the next chapter longer, I have to work harder.

So yeah, thanks for your criticism, is very helpful :grinns: See ya next time! Oh I almost forgot, do you have any special couple you want to see here? Just let me know, K?

Criticism is appreciated!


End file.
